Hellhouse
by Skidaleedoo
Summary: The Inutachi are just a couple of new-be graduates who want to party one last time before heading off to college so what could go wrong? How about their car breaks down in the middle of nowhere with nothing within a 50 mile but an old funhouse...
1. ROAD TRIP!

Carousal music projected through a blackened room. Sixty or so masks were hanging on the wall of the large underground area. Clowns, unicorns, monsters, and more stared at a lithe man who worked diligently. He carefully carved out the figure of the next mask, this one's a puppet, and painted it with a smile. He set it to dry and then walked over to the bloodied, broken, and now, faceless body of a woman on the floor. He laughed then tossed the body down the trap that led to the basement with the others.

-----------------------

_**2:00pm**_

A loud knocked thundered on the wooden door and did not cease until the gently swung open.

"ROAD TRIP!!!!!!" Three boys yelled simultaneously from the outside of the door. A tall, muscled figure stood on the opposite side of the loud wake up call with just dark blue pajama pants on and his long silver hair cascading down his bare chest. Golden eyes glared at them with a face that was not amused.

"Woah, careful now, Sesshoumaru, we wouldn't want you to blow all your enthusiasm before we start partyin'!" The youngest of the three boys, Inuyasha laughed only to have the door slammed in his face. He turned to the other two with a slightly irritated but determined golden gaze.

"He's so excited!"

"And he just can't hide it." The boy with short black hair and dark blue eyes replied sarcastically. The three boys walked back to the blue-eyed boy's dorm. They hade to finish getting settled in their new dorms and packing for their last high school road trip.

----------------------

Sesshoumaru lay back in his bed, underneath the covers and sighed. Normally, he was a morning person but this morning, he had a reason to stay in bed. A giggle came from the other side of the bed as a soft, thin hand caressed his chest.

"Sounds like they are ready to go" a voice said as a head finally came into view. She had long, wavy light brown hair, green eyes that were rimmed with icy blue, and a smile that lit up her creamy tan skin.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru said as he looked at her with a small smirk.

"Are you we can't simply abandon them here?" He added. She laughed and kissed him.

----------------------

"SANGO, AYAME, WE HAVE TO GO!" Kagome yelled to her friend from the hall. The two girls open the doors of the separate rooms that had been connected by a bathroom. Kagome had the same set-up which she shared with Sky who spent the night with Sesshoumaru.

"Ready?" Kagome asked with a smile as she watched her friends carry their luggage out.

"Yep" Sango, a girl with long brown hair and matching eyes said. Ayame simply led the way to the main door to walk to the boys' dorm.

----------------------

"Kagome just texted me and the girls are on their way!" Inuyasha shouted in front of Sesshoumaru, his half-brother's door.

A voice from one of the other dorms yelled in annoyance.

"Shut up out there, I'm trying to sleep!"

"ITS 3:00 IN THE AFTERNOON, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Inuyasha yelled back at the voice, daring them to say 'shut up' again.

"Must you stoop to such a lower acumen by a nonsensical quarrel?" Inuyasha had not noticed Sesshoumaru standing in his doorway again, this time fully dressed with a duffle bag on his shoulder.

"What'd he say?" Inuyasha asked Sky who came from behind Sesshoumaru with her own luggage.

"Do you have to act like an ass?" She said calmly.

"Oh…yes, yes I do." Inuyasha said as the other two boys, Miroku, the boy with the blues eyes, and Kouga walked up.

"Ok, let's go people, we're losin' daylight." Inuyasha said as he led the way to meet the girls at the rental car.

------------------------------

Kagome, Ayame, and Sango waved with smiles as the rest of their friends finally came. Sesshoumaru unlocked the trunk so they could load up the luggage.

"KAGOME!" A voice called from the distance gaining everyone's attention. With closer inspection, the person who ran toward them with his own luggage was recognized as Shippo, the 13 year old that Kagome babysat.

"Shippo, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as the orange-haired boy with emerald green eyes hugged her.

"I asked my parents if I could come with you on your road trip and they said yes! Isn't that great?" Kagome suddenly felt the stares of her friends. As much as they all loved Shippo, there was no way that they could party the way they wanted with a kid around.

"Keh, tough luck, kid. You ain't invited!" Inuyasha said as he tossed the last of the bags in the back of the SUV.

"Why can't I come?" Shippo whined.

"No one wants to be stuck with a kid for two weeks." Inuyasha replied as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"So then why are you coming?" Kouga said with a laugh. Inuyasha glared at him.

"I'm sorry Shippo but…" Kagome paused seeing the sad look in his eyes. She almost allowed it had it not been for Sesshoumaru's cold, hard gaze and Sky's fiery warning one.

"If we had room I'd love for you to come but there's just no room Shippo, sorry." Shippo dipped his head sadly but whispered an almost inaudible 'ok' then walked away.

"Ok, so let's get this all straightened out." Miroku said from the front of the car as he held up the map. The rest circled Miroku as he explained the route they would take. Sesshoumaru nodded and then walked to the driver's side.

"Be careful, there's supposed to be a pretty bad storm where we're headed through." Kagome said as she got in, sitting on the right side of the back row of seats. Sesshoumaru didn't show any sign of listening but she knew he was the most trust-worthy of drivers. Sango sat by Kagome and Miroku by her. Sky sat in the middle seat at the front. Kouga and Ayame sat in the two seats behind the front. After closing the trunk door, Inuyasha climbed into the seat beside Sky. Sesshoumaru started the car and drove off.

"YEAAAAAA!" Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku yelled as Sky put the radio on blast.

--------------------------

_**8:00pm**_

Sesshoumaru pulled over at a gas station. They were now in the middle of the country, it was dark and the clouds were heavy will rain. Lightening cracked the sky and thunder shook the earth around them. Inuyasha, Sky, Kagome, Ayame, Kouga, and Sango climbed out of the SUV, stretching lazily with tired faces. Miroku and Sesshoumaru stepped to the gas pump. Miroku held up a flashlight so Sesshoumaru could fit the gas hose to the car. Sesshoumaru then look up at the huge pump and frowned.

"Old Fashion" Miroku said with annoyance.

"Inuyasha, go inside and aquaint the proprietor that we require gas for pump #3." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"…what, now?" Inuyasha replied. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes cueing Sky to push Inuyasha along into the station followed by a hungry mob of their friends. Miroku stayed outside with Sesshoumaru.

"How far along are we?" Sesshoumaru asked Miroku who was staring at the map.

"We've got another six hours but it's mostly country so it should be easy." Miroku replied. Sesshoumaru stayed silent.

"Are you sure you will be good to drive the whole way?"

Silence.

"I can take over from here so you can get some rest, if you'd like."

"…"

"Ok"

--------------------------

The group of six walked to the door making the bell of the handle ring out. The station was quiet and seemed deserted, though the electricity was still on.

"Hello!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Is anybody here?" Kouga added. Sky noticed a bell on the counter and rang it twice.

"Yo, can we get some service, please?" She said as Kagome checked to see if anyone was in the restrooms. Kouga walked through the aisles, if there was no one here to buy the stuff from then he would just have to pull the 1rst grade rule; 'Finders Keepers.' He took a souvenir bag from its hook and began to fill up.

"Kouga!" Ayame scorned. Kouga put on his best innocent face.

"What? No one's at the register so it's not like I have a choice." Kagome and Sango were now glaring at him as well.

"That doesn't make it right!"

"Yea, you're being selfish!" Inuyash and Sky took their chance. Inuyasha stepped in front of her so she could hit the gas pump button for #3 that hid behind the register. She then ran to the front door and held a thumb up for the two outside to start the pump.

"You ought to be ashamed…you better get Sesshoumaru something too or you'll really be in trouble." Inuyasha said. Kouga smirked and continued his raid as the glares went to Inuyasha.

"What? I was being considerate." He stated. Kagome and Ayame rolled their eyes and walked out the door.

"You are such a boy." Sango said with disgust.

"I should hope so." Inuyasha retorted with a smirk.

------------------------------

Sesshoumaru hooked the gas hose back in its place just as Kouga, Sango, Sky, and Inuyasha walked out of the store. Kouga had two large bags over his shoulder and Sesshoumaru just knew it was illegal.

"Your egregious rectitude knows no brink, does it, you deplorable cretin?" Sesshoumaru stated flatly. Kouga stared at him blankly.

"Call me one more thing that I don't understand…" Kouga stated with the tone of an empty threat. The sky had just begun to drizzle its drops of rain that sparkle under the lights of the gas station when the group of friends piled in the SUV once again but before Inuyasha could take his seat, a voice was heard.

"How can I help you folks?" A man said as he stood with his hands in his pockets. All eyes in the SUV went out the window as Inuyasha turned to face the man. He wasn't about to admit what they were doing in the gas station so he improvised.

'Maybe I should have Sesshoumaru talk to him and confuse him long enough for us to drive away.' Inuyasha thought with hidden mirth.

"Yea, um, we were just wondering that, um, that if we kept down that road there west, um, how far away the nearest town would be."

"Well, um, that seems like the, um, truth." Kouga whispered from his seat next to Ayame. The man stepped closer to Inuyasha.

"You don't want to be goin' that way, boy." He said. Inuyasha furrowed his brows.

"Uh yea, we do."

"Not many who go down that road ever come back." Inuyasha smirked at this statement.

"I'm sure there's a reason for that."

"You kids should turn back."

"Ok, I've seen this on Scooby-Doo. You're the guy who scares locals from some hidden gold mine to keep it for yourself but you know what we don't really care about that and by the smell of things, you need it more than we do so we're just gonna go." Inuyasha stated as he got in the car and closed the door. The man startled all by slamming his hands on the closed door. Sesshoumaru had had enough. With an irritated sigh, he drove away.

5 minutes down the road, the group decided to mention what had happened back there.

"You think we should've listened to him?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry, Kagome. What could possibly happen to us in a car with Sesshoumaru driving?" Sky said.

"Good point" Kagome said as she began opening a bag of chips. The luggage suddenly shifted without anyone's notice and a red-headed 13 year old popped out quietly.

"Did you get me anything?" Shippo asked sleepily. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"Just get something from the bag, Shippo." Inuyasha said flatly. His eyes flew wide open as everyone in the car turned to face the kid.

"SHIPPO!" They yelled simultaneously as Sesshoumaru decided now was a good time to pull over.

A/N: Ok so this meant to be a scary movie and shippo there because no one deals with fear better than Shippo right? (wink*wink) Well next chapter the hell really starts up. This storie's a lot faster than my other story Fear but that ones gonna get to the scary soon don't worry. Plz read/ review.


	2. We didn't die Yet

Inuyasha was almost growling he was so angry. Kagome tried fruitlessly to console as she looked worriedly at Shippo.

"What the hell, runt?" Inuyasha snapped.

"This is perfect." Kouga added as he glared calmly at the child.

"Well, Kagome said that I couldn't come because there wasn't enough room but I found room so I thought…"

"Yeah RIGHT! You hid from us so you could sneak in on our trip!" Inuyasha yelled as he clenched his fist.

"You should be more worried about how I climbed in here and lounged for five hours without you noticing." Shippo said with a mischievous look of pride.

"Shippo…" Kagome whined.

"It's cool though right? We can just take him back." Ayame piped in.

"Such a notion is insurmountable. Even if we were to achieve the vexatious feat of returning the child to his dwelling, we would never report to our destination in time for celebration." Sesshoumaru stated earning a couple blank stares and comprehending ones that used context clues. Kouga turned to Sky with a concern look.

"Do you ever think 'wow, I'm dating him'?" He said as Sky just giggled. Inuyasha thought for a moment as he put two and two together.

'Even if we were to…returning the child…never…in time for celebration?' Inuyasha suddenly snapped.

"SHIPPO!" Sesshoumaru declined his seat comfortably.

"Go easy on him, Inuyasha. He's only an idiot." Sky said just as Inuyasha made a quick dash toward Shippo. The SUV burst into many different voices as Shippo tried to avoid Inuyasha. The two were hitting just about everyone as they scrambled about.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as Sango leaned toward Miroku to avoid the two crashing figures when Inuyasha began shaking Shippo by the poor boys collar while pulling at his fragile cheeks. Kouga laughed as Ayame, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome looked on in horror.

"Your companions are all certifiable." Sesshoumaru said calmly through the noise to Sky.

"My companions? No, I believe that's your brother and his girlfriend's little friend." Sky said defensively. Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes in realization.

"INUYASHA WOULD YOU JUST SIT-" Kagome yelled only to be silence when Inuyasha had been grabbed and dragged back to his seat at the front. Sesshoumaru looked to the all of the travelers threateningly as he released his half-brother, daring them to continue their little farce. The air was silent making the sound of the rain that poured outside finally heard. Sesshoumaru's cold eyes made it clear that there was nothing they could do but continue on. After what felt like hours of awkwardness but was barely a minute, Sesshoumaru drove onward with Shippo in his new seat on Kagome's lap. Sky took advantage of this new tension to get some sleep.

Soon, all but Sesshoumaru had followed her. Sesshoumaru couldn't deny that he was tired; after all, he was only human. (IRONY!) He looked to Sky who was sitting up right with her head on his motionless shoulder and almost considered waking her but decided against it. She was just as tired as he was and he would know because he was the one to keep her up all night. A small smirk crossed his features as he thought of it. He could go for another hour and then would wake Miroku to take over.

The rain poured down with a force that threatened to tear holes through the ground and anything in between. Lightning broke the darkness of the sky if only for an eerie moment as thunder shook the earth in a fit of angry roars. The wind whisked through the night's brisk temperature encouraging it to bite down with freezing fangs. The flood of the water rose to where it spilled onto the tar road from the ditches in the land the road was built on. A streak of bright light cut through the sky for only s moment and then black. Two, rain-blocked lights shown from down the road with a humming sound that grew louder over the rain as the vehicle drew closer. Its headlights illuminated the limited area in front of it.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were heavy with a deep desire for rest but his concentration did not falter, nor did his eyes stray from the road. A split second passed as he inhaled heavily and closed his eyes to relieve them, only a split second. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed wide open and he sharply inhaled more unwanted and uncomfortable air. A person stood in front of the vehicle which now went 50 mph. Sesshoumaru swerved the car that let out a piercing screech, a sickening thud was heard but the car continued to spin on slick surface. Even with the brakes being slammed on, the car spun till it faced the opposite side of the road. Black, once again took over.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how long he was out but he awoke to a silent car. The memories came flooding back with a painful headache as he lifted his head from the steering wheel. 'The airbag didn't-' Sesshoumaru managed to put together that thought before forceful air bag flew out at him, knocking his pounding head back into the seat before deflating once more. Cursing under his breath, Sesshoumaru turned towards the other with blurred vision. Dark, immobile bodies sprawled out in awkward positions inside the car. Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed as he considered the possibilities until, of course, he heard the most unpleasant string of whispered insults. Inuyasha began to stir as he wiped the blood from his lips.

"You…YOU SUCK!" Inuyasha yelled as his head came up. It was then that Sesshoumaru became aware of just how painful his headache was. Why couldn't his little brother just stay unconscious? Another body began to move with a soft whimper. Inuyasha momentarily forgot about his anger.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Kagome lifted a shaking hand to a split on her forehead with a cringe.

"Just some cuts and bruises I think but I'm fine." She replied with a weak smile. Sesshoumaru checked Sky's pulse and then her breathing, pleased to see that she was well off considering the circumstances. He pulled the door handle only to find that he was jammed.

"Hm…" The door was suddenly flung open on its hinges. Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch as he kicked the door and stepped out into the rain. He wasted no time walking to where he thought he had seen the person. Sesshoumaru could still feel the sound of metal hitting flesh above the screeching of the wheel vividly in his subconscious. He walked by the road's edge, near the thick woods.

The two eyes watched the young man stepped out of the vehicle with great excitement. The young man stepped closer only causing heavy breathing from anticipation. That face was beautiful. It must become a part of the collection. Dirty and infected nails carved into the trees bark covered by the sound of the rain. He had long unnaturally silver hair and cold golden eyes that pierced like eyes but glowed like the sun. The man came closer, so perfect. Blackened, chapped lips curved into a smile as the man was now in reach. The un-kept hands gripped the sharpened carving knife as the lips were slowly moistened. The eyes widened with a sick insanity, he must have that face, and nothing would stop him!

"Sesshoumaru!" A voice called as flashlight shone on the young man.

Sesshoumaru looked back to see his younger brother walking towards him looking annoyed, as usual. Inuyasha stopped about five feet in front of Sesshoumaru with the light on shining on the older brother's emotionless face.

"So what's the damage? Of course, you'd be more qualified to answer that if you were actually checking out the car but whatever I guess." Inuyasha said sarcastically earning a silent glare from Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha rolled his own golden orbs as he walked around the scenery with a flashlight.

'What the hell could have made Sesshoumaru crash?' Inuyasha thought before the careless evaluating of the flashlight caught Inuyasha's attention. He slowly approached it without taking his eyes off it.

Kagome's pounding head finally subsided to a dull throb as she checked to make sure everyone was okay. She gently prodded Kaiyumiko to wake her for assistance. With a pained groaned, the young woman awoke.

"Ugh…what hap- you know what, I don't want to know." Sky said weakly as she sat up and immediately checked Shippo's pulse.

"Does anyone else smell gas?" Ayame said as she too reached consciousness. Kaiyumiko and Kagome sniffed the air delicately, catching the scent of gas as well. Sky stepped out of the car followed by Kagome who carried Shippo in her arms determined to give the boy some fresh air. Sky ignored the cold, wet earth as she got down on her hands and knees to look under the car. Gas poured to the ground.

'Shit' she said as she went back in the car to wake the others.

Inuyasha's eye brows knitted as he took a closer as the illuminated mask that lay in the soaked road. It was an old and dirty, latex clown mask.

"I hate clowns." He whispered in disgust before noticing an important detail.

"Hey, you might want to come take a look at this, Sesshoumaru." He called, once again to his brother. Sesshoumaru walked to where Inuyasha stood and frowned at the object on the ground that was covered in fresh, red blood. The two brothers simultaneously looked around the spot in search for a body.

"GUYS!" Sky's voice caught their attention and Inuyasha's gaze. Sesshoumaru continued to search from the spot he was planted to.

"Something's wrong" Inuyasha stated getting Sesshoumaru to look at Kagome's nervous face. They walked quickly to their friends. A sound caught Inuyasha's attention as his brother walked away; a kind of heavy breathing. He shone the flashlight in the dark woods around them. Inuyasha could have sworn he saw something move away from the light in the area where Sesshoumaru had once stood.

"Oh this is just GREAT!" Inuyasha heard Kouga as he cursed Sesshoumaru.

"What do we do now, asshole?" Kouga yelled as the group stood a good distance from the car. Sesshoumaru ignored him completely as he caressed the large bruise that began to form on Sky's cheek, complete with broken blood vessels. Ayame who tried fruitlessly to get a signal on her phone and Sango stood shivering by Kagome who still held Shippo. Miroku was silently contemplating.

"Shut up, will ya! We got enough problems without having to listen to you." Inuyasha as he joined the rest of them. Kouga continued to curse under his breath.

"Any ideas, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed the thoughtful expression. Miroku looked up as the all eyes fell on him. He sighed in defeat.

"There's really nothing that we can do except grab what we can and start walking-"

"What!" Kouga interrupted as he seethed. Inuyasha glared at him.

"You got a problem with that then you can stay here…" Inuyasha said challengingly as Kagome sighed. Kouga turned his anger on younger silver haired man.

"I bet you'd like that, bastard!" He said as his blue eyes accepted Inuyasha's challenge.

"I can't get any service." Ayame stated sullenly trying to dispel the tension.

"Looks like we're walking." Sango mentioned as she noticed Sesshoumaru and Sky grab their bags and begin up the road. She and Ayame did the same with Miroku not far behind. Inuyasha scoffed in Kouga's direction before turning to a distraught and distracted Kagome.

"You want me to take him?" He asked referring to Shippo who had yet to wake from his unconsciousness.

"Oh, no it's okay, I got him." She said a little dazed as they walked to grab some of the bags before following. Kouga, reluctantly, followed with the last of the luggage.

The cold rain was fierce with the chilling wind. Her legs were sore from the crash and walking. She was out of breath as she tried to haul her bags across the ferociously roads. She couldn't take it anymore! The weather, the circumstances, the walking were too much for her.

"UGH! How long have we been walking?" Ayame yelled finally.

"About 10 minutes." Sky replied blandly as she walked as close to Sesshoumaru as possible without becoming a nuisance.

"Not one of my best ideas." Miroku said as he shook the rain from his bangs.

"Let me see the map for a moment Miroku." Kagome said quietly. Miroku looked at her and then pulled the map out. Inuyasha clicked the flashlight on so she could see. She looked at it for a while and then sighed. It wasn't looking good though she refused to be negative. Another roll of thunder seemed to darken the mood even more. Lightening lit the sky but it certainly didn't help the situation.

"What's that?" A small and groggy voice asked.

"Shippo, I'm glad you're okay." She said with relief. Everyone else, however, looked to where the young boy was pointing. It was the roof of a large building that had been temporarily illuminated by the lightening.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped up for a closer look.

"As far as I'm concerned, the Four Seasons." Sky said after a small sneeze.

"We're going." Sesshoumaru commanded his voice much harder then usual.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Kouga said as he sped up to lead the way.

"Hell, you don't have to tell me once!" Inuyasha said as he wrapped an arm around Kagome. Sango and Miroku trailed in the back.

"Do you have the feeling-" Sango began.

"That we are being watched?" Sango nodded as she looked behind her.

"Yea but it's probably just stress dear Sango. If you'd like, I'd gladly relieve your ten-"SLAP! Sango seethed as Miroku slowly pulled his hand away from where it had been trialing a moment ago.

"Keep your hands to yourself, PERVERT!" Sango shouted. For the last time that night, the group of friends stopped to look back.

______________________

Well there you have it folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. This fic may turn a little dark as you got a sample of in the paragraph where some one or thing was watching Sesshoumaru. They actually get into the funhouse in the next chapter. Yea, lots of 'fun' that'll be. Thankyou for the patience.


End file.
